Make It Worthwhile
by VORTEX2016
Summary: Basically a story of what happens to the twins, during the days before they have to leave Neo Domino. If you wanna know what happens, come in and read it. LOL But yeah, it's a twincest fanfic... which you probably already guessed. Anyway, read and review (or not - I can't force you - wish I could, but I can't).


**A/N: You know what I'm doing? Drinking tea… It's my… seventh (?) cup today. I think I've become addicted to it. Is that possible? It should be, right? I mean it has caffeine in it. Is sugar addictive? So many questions that could be solved by a simple search in Google, if not for my incredible laziness! Anyway, I thought I'd just try making another fanfic (keyword being try), while gathering up more ideas for 'Humanity's Last Hope', which is coming to be better than I myself expected. Knowing me, it'll probably have OOCness… Anyway, I have blabbered on long enough, wouldn't you say so? Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed and moreover, very much appreciated!**

* * *

 **\- Leo's POV -**

I woke up, from a bad dream – I was fighting with my parents… I sighed, realizing that such a thing wouldn't even be much unlikely to happen. The day after tomorrow, we'll head to London, and meet them again… it's been so long that we've seen them – I don't even remember much of how they look like… I sighed, before getting up from bed, noticing that I was alone on my bed. _'Luna must already be up,'_ I think, as I get up from the bed, and put on my shirt.

I went up to the mirror in our room and fixed up my hair, before getting out of the room. Hmm… out of the windows of the living room, I can see that it was raining. Guess I'll have to get used to that, if I want to live in the UK. I don't mind it, but it will probably become boring, after a while.

I stay there for a few seconds, listening… only the rain could be heard. Maybe it _is_ better, as Luna thinks, that we're going to live with them. A house shouldn't be this quiet. I think she misses them a lot, but just doesn't show it. I chuckle as I think that she might think the same about me. I clear my head, heading to the bathroom. I enter, seeing a blurry shower cabin, and a shape inside it. I go to the toilet and pee, but halfway through, I hear the shower cabin open behind me.

"I'll be out in a second," I say, before going to the sink and washing my hands, with the coconut liquid soap. But as I was washing them, curiosity peaked in me, and I turned my head around… I didn't know what I expected to see. I saw Luna, with nothing on. Only her head was outside of the shower cabin, but since it was a simple glass cabin, the blurriness had faded as the steam was already gone. We just looked at each other, before I noticed her blush and try to cover herself, to which I turned away as quickly as I could. I turned off the sink, and headed out, and this time, I didn't look back, which is what I should've done in the first place.

I just stood there, outside the bathroom door, with wet hands, looking at the floor. I probably shouldn't have done that, I think sheepishly to myself. I start to listen to the rain again – it has a way of calming me, and helps me push away some of my thoughts. What thoughts need pushing away, you might ask? Just some about the feelings I have for my sister, which I just stared at, like an idiot. That is just another reason for me, to go live with our parents, because then, I won't have a chance to act on my feelings. But… knowing my parents and being honest to myself, they'll probably be gone for most of the day.

I become lost in my thoughts, as I hear the door behind me open. "Sorry," I say, taking a few steps forward and then to my left, knowing she'll go right, to our room. I turn back towards her, as I don't hear her moving.

"What's on your hand?" she asks, pointing at my hand. I didn't register it the first time, as she was just in a big towel. I had seen her in it before, but… I dismiss my thoughts, as I turn my head to look at my hand. Oh… some coconut soap was left on my left hand – apparently, I didn't wash them well enough, and was too lost in my own thoughts to notice it. Didn't know that could happen.

"It's just some soap," I say dismissively, before I notice her blush furiously. "What is it?" I ask, not knowing what was so weird about that… unless she was thinking that I… "It's just soap, I swear. Here, smell it!" I say childishly, not wanting her to think that some other creamy white liquid was on my hand – especially not after just seeing her naked.

"No! I… believe you," she says, stepping back and turning away, before heading to our room. Maybe it was just me being a teenager, but deep down, I was hoping the towel would fall off. I scolded myself mentally, the second I had that thought. I went back into the bathroom to wash my hand, not closing the door, as I didn't think it'd take more than a second.

"Way to make things awkward for everyone, Leo!" I said to myself silently, washing my hand furiously, before slowing down again. "Luna probably already knows, being as smart as she is…" I say, before I heard a voice behind me, say "Knows what?" making me jump. This day was going to be a long day… Having dried my hands, I turn around to see Luna, who was still in her towel. I mentally sigh… Going to be long day, indeed…

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while since I've done a twincest fanfic - a long, long time. What do you think of it? I might make two or three more chapters to it, depending on how it goes. Truthfully, I just wanted to get back to writing Leo x Luna fanfics, since that is what I first started doing in fanfiction. By the way, don't judge me too harshly. I wrote this when my eyes were trying to close, against my will.  
**


End file.
